


Until It's Known

by StrideThePrick (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cannon characters, Cuddles, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, and liv tyler, and maybe salamanders, but he'll come in later, eyebrow wiggles, i dont think so, i feel like tags are hashtags, is dad strider a thing, like puppets, talking to inanimate things, woah is that more tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrideThePrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a hero at his school, sticking up for kids who get bullied for their sexuality. He and his boyfriend are doing fine, but he doesn't really find as much attraction to him as he does another boy. A boy who's company settles and relaxes Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm procrastinating. I don't want to write my other stories 'cause I'm at such a boring part.. And I wanted to start on another big project of sorts.

Dave really didn't like his new home. After Bro decided to do some illegal shit, he made them move like five fucking states. At his school, he was already a smartass douche coolkid. Not the kind that plays football, but the kind that wears sunglasses all day in class and out if class, the kind that wears skinny jeans because he knows it makes his ass look good, the kind that was asked by everyone to deal with bully problems. That kind of douche coolkid.  
  
Dave walks down the sidewalk toward school, headphones in his ears to listen to his own pieces. He feels a cold chill run down his spine and frowns. The breeze had been against him. He swears it. It messes up his sicknasty hair and pulls a headphone out of his ear. He growls. He stops time for a moment to fix himself up and move up to the end of the block.  
  
Yeah. He can manipulate time. He's always been able to. He uses it only for good shit, though. Like. Cheating on tests, winning games, and getting the girl. Or boy. He's not really picky. He knows he can do more than pause the moments between seconds, more than speeding up the hours, but he's never tried. It's like having an egg that you keep pressing to your will, always stopping a moment before the crack appears.  
  
Dave steps inside school, the heat blasting the cold breeze away. He knows the bell's about to ring. He always does. It's part of his mental clock, the one he winds and pauses (but never breaks it by going back, it's a fragile thing) at his will. He pauses everything for a moment, taking a deep breath as he moved over to his locker. Alright, he thinks, no more messing with time for now. He has restraints.  
  
He sits down on the seat under the heater, doubled as an air conditioner, as the warm air circles around his body. He usually sits there, the back left corner, where he has views on everyone. He never understood it, but there are times like these when he enjoyed how the air worked.  
  
The students filed in, the usual people sitting in their usual places. Egbert sitting in the front, four rows in front of him. Jackson sitting to Dave's left, the same row. LaLonde sitting one row in front of him, one seat to the left. Those are all the people Dave cares to note, anyway. LaLonde is his love-hate friend, Egbert's the kid he's got his eye on, and Jackson is the kid Dave's currently dating. He knows he needs to tell him he don't like him anymore soon, but he's never found the right time.  
  
Jackson turns to Dave and smiles, leaning over and pecking his cheek. Dave nods at him and gives him a very slight upturn of his lip. Mike seems to notice and beams, leaning back in his chair. Though Dave didn't like him all the way, he was still nice. He's the only one that Dave has opened up this much to, aside from Bro. He knew second to the most about you, but still not a lot. Not what you've been through, not your experiences. He knows how to read you pretty well, though. Really as in very.  
  
You watch the teacher for a moment before starting to pack up. People turned to quirk an eyebrow at you, but you ignore them. It took you approximately two minuets and six point four two nine three seven seconds daily to pack up your things without rush, point two zero zero nine four seconds to stand up, and six point nine two six eight one seconds to walk from your point to the door without time slowing. Starting to get ready to leave now was for reasons quite obvious. He stands up exactly as the bell rings, taking perfect steps to make sure his time was exactly right.  
  
Again, due to his perfect eternal clock, he sat down at the exact, and he means exactly exact, time the bell rang. He pulls out his notebook and starts to sketch out something more legit, not the crappy doodles for his blog shit. He draws a raven. Well. At least he begins to, and it starts to form into something else. He gives it his own face, a large set of bird wings, but it's body begins to turn into something more wispy, more ghost like. There's a sword through his chest, bandages around the area that's leaking whatever ooze the sword has drawn. He sets down his pencil, inspecting the piece he just drew.  
  
Woah.  
  
Things like this just happen, then, I guess?  
  
He nearly lost the trace of the seconds pass, warning him to start packing up and stop dwelling on the fact that he drew something totally sicknasty without trying. He blinks before starting to put away his things. Mike takes the hint this time, starting to pull his own things away. Dave stands up just point zero zero six seconds after the bell rings, a mistake that bugs him but no one else had likely noticed, and probably won't if it happens again.  
  
He walks out of the building and Mike runs up beside him, entwining your fingers as he nudges his shoulder against Dave. Dave gives a light squeeze to his hand and walks out to the lunch tables, the breeze attacking Mike.  
  
Dave has a bad habit of tracking everything. Mike takes a step with his right foot every approximate one point six two nine four seconds and with his left foot every one point five nine seven one seconds. When he's relaxed his heart beat every zero point eight seven nine seconds, his eyes blink every four point two three one seconds. He could go on and on with these things, things he just loved to calculate (which was just about as easy as breathing) and notice and remember these things, logging them in his mental book. He remembers as much as he can, as if it was the oil to his brain's gears.  
  
People knew better than to tease him, or anyone, about their sexuality aloud anywhere near Dave. Sometimes, even, people came to him when they're having trouble. He has a reputation. Everyone knows he's the strongest, fastest, and even one of the smartest guys on campus.  
  
Mike glances at you as a student stops in front of your path. Dave doesn't quite know his name. Dave quirks a brow, pulling his hand away from Mike. He pats his boyfriend's shoulder, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Yo?"  
  
The kid looks up into Dave's shades and points down toward the back of the school. "My.. My friend. He needs help." He looks helpless.  
  
"A'ight" He pecks Mike on the cheek before nonchalantly following the boy. He leads him behind the school, pointing to a large boy holding up his friend against the wall. Dave nods walking over and watching as a punch heading for the boy's stomach stops, the bully turning over to Dave and sporting a nasty smirk. "So whats going on here?"  
  
The, what he supposed was, high schooler loosened his grip on the boy's collar. "Oh, you got your little boyfriend to help you? How fucking sweet." Meathead sneers and Dave raises an eyebrow over his shades.  
  
Dave steps forward. "Let go of the kid, Meathead."  
  
Meathead laughs and throws a punch at the kid, but Dave doesn't decide to let that happen, he pauses time and steps forward, taking Meathead's fist and holding it tightly as he brings forward time again. Everything stops for a moment, without his influence, and takes everyone a moment to get through what happened. "How did you..?"  
  
"Let go of the kid." Dave glares from his lens and lets the silence sink in. Soon Meathead drops the kid and runs. The boy slides to the ground and Dave kneels beside him, fixing his clothes. "You a'ight?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. How..?" He looks up at you with light soft brown eyes, but still not at bright at he likes them.  
  
Dave puts his finger to his own lips. "Strider secret." He smirks and stands walking back to the lunch tables sixty-two point four nine seven seconds before the bell rang. He sits down at the table with Mike and his other friends. "Bell's going to ring soon." The bell rang one point two five two seconds after he had said that.  
  
"How do you even do it? The time thing?" Dave mentally thinks just how long that took him to ask.  
  
"I dunno. It just happens sometimes." It's not a lie. He doesn't know how he does it, and it just happens.  
  
Mike rolls his eyes and laughs, bumping into him. "I swear, Strider, you have some sort of brain clock." It takes Dave about three point four zero one seconds to start breathing back to his normal one breath per one point zero six eight breathing routine.  
  
"I know right?" Play it cool, Strider. He pecks Mike's forehead as they split off to their two classes they have separate. Dave pulls himself into the seat and he counts down the seconds mentally until the bell rings.  
  
He hardly pays any attention until he hears the words 'assigned partners for a dissection lab tomorrow'. He looks around the room, not really wanting to work with any of these dweebs, so he goes back to his notebook until he knows who he'll have to do the work for.  
  
"Jamie P and Timothy J, Jane C and Roxy L, Chris D and Payton N, Dave S and John E," Dave tuned out after that. He felt butterflies, he felt light headed. One thing he wasn't doing was getting worked up over some shitty project. Dave tunes in again. "This project includes this week and the next. We will be having labs every other day and you two will need to get along and work together. Take lots of notes, and next week Wednesday I'll explain to you how to put the essay together." Mrs. S claps her hands once. "Get with your groups!"  
  
John turns around, grazing the room before spotting Dave. He grins slightly and waves him over. Dave shakes his head and waves him over his way. This was going to be great. John gave in after a few minuets and a look from the teacher. Dave gave a smirk and a slight wave with one hand. She rolled her eyes and smiled down to her laptop. John sits down at Dave's table and he feels the aura change around them. The air softens and swirls around them, pulling them closer.  
  
Dave looks up at the heater. "Weird fucking heater." He shrugs and pulls another notebook out of his backpack. He notes John pulling his drawing notebook over to flip through it. He pulls his new notebook open and scribbles things out, notes and ideas. John grinned at his drawings, flipping through them all and occasionally going back to the birdself Dave drew. John glances up at Dave and for a moment (he knows exactly how long that moment was) Dave can hardly breathe. He stops time just to stare into those blue eyes that he's always though never existed, eyes that he thought never could be so.. Vivid.  
  
He had a feeling he was going to like these next two weeks. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jackson. I was laughing so hard you dont even know


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes to John's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a only Dave John chapter

Dave started pulling his things together, thinking of some way he could ask for John's number. It's not a thing you just do. He sighs as he walks toward the front of the school, where he knew the bus would be stopping for him in eight hundred forty-two point six five two zero nine seconds, or an easier way to put it, twelve minuets and thirty nine point four eight three one seconds.  
  
Dave feels a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to flinch. He pauses time and looks over his shoulder, seeing John. He smiles to himself before turning back the way he was looking. "Yo Egderp."  
  
Dave hears a giggle, a fucking giggle, and a snort. A gigglesnort. "How did you know?"  
  
"My boyfriend's the only other one who would touch me like that, and he wouldn't actually do it." Dave feels the breeze pick up.  
"He usually greets me by licking my neck or some shit." The wind nearly knocks him out of balance. Nearly.  
  
John nods and stands beside him. The bus comes and they step in, Dave and John taking seats in the very back. "Your place or mine?" Dave turns to look at Egbert, raising an eyebrow over the line of his sunglasses.  
  
"What?"  
  
John glances around, shrugging as he pulled his backpack up into his lap. "We need to start on our project. Is your place alright?" He zips open his backpack and starts shuffling through papers and books.  
  
"Dude, I can't believe you just invited yourself to my place, oh my god. No, not my place. Bro'll be home soon if he isn't there already."  
  
It was John's turn to raise a brow. "Bro? That's such a douche nickname."  
  
"He's my brother and he's taken the courtesy to not tell me his real name." Dave shrugs and turns to look outside. The breeze seemed to batter at him less right now. He looks up to the clouds in the sky, loving how beautiful it looked. He pauses time real quick to pull out his camera and snap a picture.  
  
John is gaping as Dave turns back to him. "You don't even know his name??"  
  
"It's like Broderick or something shitty like that."  
  
"Broderick? Dude, so his name could actually be Bro?" Dave nods and can't help the small smirk that's placed on his lip.  
  
"I don't even know. But not my place."  
  
"Alright, then the next stop is ours." Dave nods and turns back to window, mentally smiling to himself. Hell yeah.

 

Dave is told to open the door first. He raises an eyebrow, but opens it. He pauses time the moment he does. He's met face to face with a cake, only about four millimeters from the icing on the top. He steps aside, standing next to an older man in a nice suit, pipe in mouth. Dave begins time again and watches as John is covered in cake, face turning into one of confusion. His, what he guessed was, dad turns to look at me. His blue eyes are clear but not nearly as much as John's. He raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Dave? How did you..?" John wipes his glasses and then his face, pulling his sleeve over his wrist to wipe his mouth.  
  
Shit. Twice in a day was pretty bad. "Strider stealth secret." Dave puts a finger to his lips.  
  
Dadbert nodded, patting Dave's shoulder and walking away as if that meant everything. Dave shrugs and follows John up the stairs, moving into his room. "I'll be right back, I'm gunna go wash my face and change my shirt."  
  
Dave nods, knowing at any time he could go in and check out John all he wanted.  
  
And that's exactly what he does.  
  
He pauses the time after about five minuets and six point three seconds, unlocking the door with a small pocketknife he always kept in his backpack. He opens the door and slides in, taking in what he saw.  
  
John's chest was small, untoned, soft, and hot. John's arms made him seem a bit lanky and boney, but it was amazing. John's abdominal muscles weren't showy, but the tannish color of his skin made the thin line of pubic hair sliding under his shorts all too noticeable. Dave reaches forward, his fingertips brushing along the line, moving up to lightly feel the muscles under his skin. He brushes the hair out of John's eye before leaving the bathroom and sitting down on the floor to pull out his homework and project notes.  
  
John returns a minuet and twenty two point six three six four seconds later. He scratches his lower stomach, where Dave probably gave him shivers, and sits down beside Dave. "Have you ever had that time where for some reason you itch and you don't even know why?"  
  
Dave smirks to himself. "Nah. You're just crazy."  
  
John grins. "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while maybe then you'll see. A different side of me."  
  
"Oh hell no, did you just really start singing Matchbox 20?" Dave facepalms and rolls his eyes, like John could see.  
  
John continues at the song. "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care, but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be...me."  
  
"I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe you." John's timing with the lyrics other than a few fractions of a second, but that was pretty much unescapable.  
  
"Damn, Egbert." Dave shakes his head and fills in another question.  
  
John laughs and sits closer, just to look over Dave's shoulder. Obviously. They finish their homework together, then pull out paper to start on the essay. They realize they didn't actually start until tomorrow.  
  
Dave shrugs it off and looks through John's video games. They decide to play some Halo. Dave kicks John's ass every time, and when they team up and go online, they kick even more ass.  
  
That is, of course, until they get matched up against someone with the gamer tag as MLP. Dave's blood runs cold as he sees the male character all coloured in pink. "Shit."  
  
John turns to Dave, raising an eyebrow. The countdown is heard in the background. "Dave?"  
  
Dave shakes his head and hunches over, gripping the controller tighter. "It's Bro, and we're officially screwed."  
  
The game doesn't last long. The screen goes all glitchy as they see MLP jump from who knows where and attack Dave. Dave fucking screams, throwing the controller and standing up. The screen goes black for a moment before it sends them back to the Xbox home screen. "What happened..?"  
  
"Bro fucking does that somehow every fucking time, wrecking shit on everyone's fucking asses and makes sure everyone is royally fucking screwed, is what happened."  
  
John rolls his eyes, "except without all the f-bombs."  
  
Dave nods and lets his shoulders relax, running a hand through his hair, He sits back down and pulls out his phone. "It's getting kind of late. I should probably get home."  
  
John shrugs. "You can stay the night if you want. Dad won't mind, and I doubt your parents will either." He regrets it the moment he says it. Dave's lips purse slightly and his shoulders visibly tighten. "I'm sorry, I didn't--"  
  
"It's chill. It's all chill. It's a fucking blizzard in here. Look, my lips are blue and I got goose bumps down to my bones. That's how chill this shit is." Dave shrugs and slides his phone away.  
  
John nods after a while, pulling his arms around Dave. Dave's shoulders tense even more, if possible, and he stays still. "I'm sorry Dave. Bro hugs. Because you're upset and I can tell and hugs make it better."  
  
Dave pulls his own arms around John, feeling the breeze from the open window flutter in and pull them somehow closer, make them somehow warmer, make Dave's thoughts somehow calmer. He could get used to this.  
  
Dave's arms are warm, tight around his shoulders. He was great at hugging, John decided. He was great at hugging and will get him to do it whenever he could. John nuzzles into Dave's neck, lips by his collar bone. He could stay like this forever.  
  
Dave held John close, never given a real hug before. He loved it, though. Being able to just feel John's warmth, feel the comfort, feel that John cared even though they've only actually known each other from glances and friends, and one small class period. They've just worked together so easily.  
  
After a few minuets of just hugging each other close, John brakes the silence. "If you wanna talk about it, I'll listen."  
  
Dave shrugged. He wasn't sure if he was ready to spill those beans yet. "A'ight."  
  
"Are you incapable of saying alright?" John giggled.  
  
"Yup."  
  
He laughed and pulled back, smiling with his amazing blue eyes up to Dave. "That must suck."  
  
"It does." John stands up and waves Dave over to his bed. "Just so you know, Egbert, I'm wiggling my eyebrows."  
  
John blushes and rolls his eyes, sliding into his bed. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, and you're like a bug fricking teddybear. You will be snuggled tonight due to your freakishly amazing cuddle skills and warmth."  
  
"Dude, I hardly know you and all the sudden you're making me sleep with you."  
  
"Dave, I swear to god. Shut the hell up and sleep." Dave rolls his eyes before sliding off his own shoes and sweatshirt, sliding into the bed beside John. John slides off his glasses and sets them on the bedside table, moving to take off Dave's shades. "Okay, you didn't take them off all day. The teachers say you have some sort of sensitive eyes, but this is ridiculous. Not while you sleep."  
  
Dave shakes his head. "Not until you close your eyes."  
  
John rolls his eyes before he huffs, closing them. Dave takes off his shades and sets them beside John's. He shuts his eyes and turns back to John. He doesn't dare pause time this close to John. "What, why are your eyes closed now?"  
  
Dave smirks. "'Cause I'm asleep."  
  
"I bet they're even a really pretty shade of blue. Or like a blue green!" Dave can almost hear him grinning. Dave pretends to be asleep. "It'd be really cool to have like grey eyes. Or purple, like Rose! Or maybe goldenish. Red's pretty cool too, but that never happens. Rose's purple eyes are like from intoxication by her mom when she was pregnant, and I don't even know how gold eyes are a thing, but I've heard of it! But I think the most red you could get is pinkish, like Roxy--" Dave puts a hand over John's mouth.  
  
"My god, Egbert. Shut up. School. That's a thing tomorrow." Dave slides his hand off John's mouth and scoots to the edge of the bed, laying on his stomach with the pillow bunched under his head.  
  
"Dave, come on. Don't be a butt." John pulls Dave over to him, cuddling into his chest and nuzzling his face into the crook of Dave's neck.  
  
It occurs to him how little time he's actually spent with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM PUTTING IT OFF I DONT WANT TO WRITE MY 'Don't Think Back' CHAPTERS
> 
> Hashtag on the border of shameless self promotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...
> 
> (DOT DOT DOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's abnormally small. Not like they're all that much normally.  
> Okay yeah I still haven't posted a chapter of my Don't Think Back, but I have a spoiler alert.
> 
> dem bbies kiss  
> ;;)  
> wonk wonk

Dave slows time when he sleeps. It helps him get the most sleep he possibly can before he has to get ready for school. And he can't actually help it, it's just a thing that happens. What he didn't even know he was capable of was stopping time for more than just himself. He wakes up to John nudging him.  
  
"Dave. Dave! Wake up. Dude this is important!" John shakes his shoulders.  
  
Dave rolls over, grumbling. "Shut the hell up, man. Sleep. Good. Nice. It's happening. I'm making it happen."  
  
"Dave, I can't handle your shit right now. Open your damn eyes and see this!"  
  
Dave pulls his shades onto his eyes, sitting up before turning to John. It took him a moment to notice why John was freaking out. His wall clock's seconds were moving at the rate of about a minuet, rounding to the nearest nanosecond of course. The curtains were moving slowly, and they would be flying pretty hard if time wasn't at a slowdown. Dave had forgotten he does this.  
  
"John, calm down. Lets just go back to sleep." Dave settles back down in the blankets, his knees pulling up to his chest. He didn't want to deal with this right now.  
  
John shakes his head and pulls himself from the bed. "The clock says it's," His words begin to slow, marking when the time began to be normal for John. "About... Three.. AM."  
  
Dave sighs and sits up again, rubbing his eyes and allowing time to begin once again. "Hm?"  
  
"It's.. normal again." John lets his hair be blown around by the breeze gusting into his room. "Never mind? Maybe I was still tired.. But It's only three in the morning. I'm not even tired anymore!"  
  
Dave shrugs and yawns, stretching. "I'm not very tired either, I guess." He considers the idea of pausing and sleeping a few more hours. Dave quickly discards the idea.  
  
"Whatever. So what do you want to do?" John shrugs and sits back down on the bed. "I'm up for anything."  
  
"I should probably get home." Dave shrugs and sprawls out on the bed, hand resting accidentally by John's.  
  
John turns to him and frowns. "Not right now. It's too early." He looks down at Dave's hand and takes it, letting go after a moment. Dave feels his heart sink and heat rise to his cheeks. He hopes they're covered by his shades.  
  
"Fine whatever, you got any ideas, Sir Wise One?" Dave rolls his eyes and nudges John's arm with a finger. "'Cause I'm all out."  
  
"Going home isn't an idea, you butt. And I do, actually. It's called taking a walk." John stands up and pulls his shoes on. Already Dave starts complaining.  
  
"What? I don't get fresh air. That's not a thing I do. Walking isn't my thing, either. I run, sleep, sit, but not walk. Maybe even skip for those gay homo irony feels that penetrate my kokoro and make it go doki doki. Just for the rainbows and butterflies that flutter around and make my eyes sparkle and my cheeks blush with small pinkish lines. Or the pink bunnies that bounce around asking some red pony with a sexy SB&HJ on it's ass for help to get a small six year old mexican girl out of a hole that her audience led her into." John laughs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"All I got from that was gay anime, My Little Pony, and Dora." John snorts and laughs hard, covering his mouth.  
  
Dave smirks. "That's really all there was to it. But yeah, okay. We can go for a walk. Just for a warning, though, the breeze always finds a way of messing up my hair and getting in my face, so that could out you in potential danger. The fucking weathermen will have to follow me around if they need to know when the next storm is. 'Oh look, there's Dave Strider, lets follow him because he attracts the fucking wind like a magnet'." He can almost swear he saw a red tinge to John's cheeks. But he was imagining it, because for what reason would John ever have to be embarrassed like that?  
  
"There's not going to be any breeze, stop being a big baby." John moves over to pull a sweatshirt from his closet. He slips a light blue hoodie over his head than turns to Dave. The blue makes his eyes stand out, the paler blue wispy symbol on the front just.. fitting. He smiles and waves over to the door. "C'mon, lets go!"  
  
Dave sighs and pulls on his own shoes on, locating his sweatshirt that he had stripped himself of sometime last night. He slides it on, glancing down at the red gear on the front. This was his favorite hoodie. Of all time. 

 

When they step back in the house it's closer to six. Dave starts pulling his things together than gladly taking a huge bowl of Lucky Charms. He sits down on the couch and crunches away, seeming mostly oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
John tries to take this to his advantage.  
  
John sits down next to him, leaning back a moment and watching Dave crunch the last few bites of his cereal.  
  
And he attacks.  
  
He jumps on Dave and attempts to pull of his shades. Dave's surprised, but not an idiot. He takes John's wrist sharply and sets his bowl behind him quickly, twisting John in a way thats confusing until John's in a horrible headlock. Except John isn't an idiot, either. He goes limp and feels his neck loosen. John quickly kicks his way out if Dave's hold.  
  
"Haha!" John shoots him a middle finger before running off.  
  
Dave rolls his eyes. "I swear, Egbert, you're like still seven years old!"  
  
Dave straightens himself up, totally actually not expecting an Egbert on his back. He stumbles forward, trying to pull it into a nice roll, but with the extra weight it's more difficult. But he manages it. His hands slide under the crook of John's legs and hold him up on his back. "Dave, this is so gay. Oh my god."  
  
Dave rolls his eyes and stifles a chuckle. This was getting harder and harder. "You're the one who jumped on me."  
  
"You're still holding me."  
  
"Want me to drop you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A'igh--"  
  
"Never mind, don't drop me. I'm all chill up here." John laughs and holds onto Dave's shoulders. He giggles into Dave's shoulder, laughing as Dave explains to John how heavy the fuck he is.  
  
"--fucking meteor landed and we go into some apocalypse because if that. John. That's what's going to happen."  
  
"Haha, whatever Dave. You're being stupid." Dave bends down and lets go of John.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Whatever. Let's just go and figure out what the living fuck we need to do for the project. School time, c'mon and grab your friends, we'll go to very shitty lands. With Dave the prick and John the asshole, the day will never end, it's school time."  
  
"I can't believe you watch Adventure Time." John laughs and grins at Dave.  
  
"It's the shit." Dave shoves John. He's not allowed to diss AT.  
  
"A shit." John shoves back.  
  
"The shit." Dave stops and glares at John.  
  
"Some kind of shit." John laughs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh okay fine ill go write more now
> 
> BECAUSE THATS ALL I HAVE TO DO WITH MY LIFE


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to Dave's place for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO STORIES IN ONE NIGHT  
> BA-BAMM.

Dave and John 'work' on their project every day. They actually finish what they need to in about an hour, moving on to games, eating, more games, then sleeping. He's taught himself to deal with less sleep and try to all together stop his sleep-savings. It's a routine that Dave's afraid is putting him in the friend zone. Though, he thinks, if the friend zone includes cuddles every night and getting to see those blue eyes every day is being friends, he could deal.

John was tired of Dave coming to his house only. He was determined to go to Dave's place. Dave knew the dangers of this, but he agreed.

"Yes! Finally! I bet your brother is great, Dave. You're probably lying about his to keep me away."

"I wish that was the case, but no. He's legit." John never mentioned Dave's parents again. He assumed that along with seeing Dave's bro, he'll also see something about his parents. "And his name is Bro. Just call him Bro."

"But that's weird!" John laughs and covers his face.

Dave made the 'I'm rolling my eyes' face and started to pull his things together. John took this as his cue. He started to pull his things into his backpack, pulling it up onto his shoulder just as the bus stopped. "Whatever, anyway. My place is shit. Let's just go."

"This is our last day to work on the project! C'mon, Dave. Stop being a butt." Dave climbs out of the bus and starts walking to the house Bro somehow managed in his puppet budget. He knew he didn't spend a dime of Mom and Dad's money. He really never uses it. Bro uses his own savings and bills, but if the time came when the two of them were really in trouble, he'd only use their parent's money as a last resort.

Dave knocks on the door twice before opening it, stepping in and rolling his eyes at Bro. He was sprawled out on the couch, in only dark orange boxers, beer in hand. "Yo, li'l' man." Bro raises an eyebrow over the line of his stupid pointy shades. "Hot friend you've got there." Dave rolls his eyes and watches his brother his up and rise his beer to John.

John's blushing, his cheeks and his ears warmed to a stained cherry colour. John nods at Bro. "Thanks.. I guess? Nice to meet you Mr. Strider."

Dave stops and turns to him, frown on his brows. Bro looks up from his beer, a dead look on his face. "Don't cll me that, makes me sound old." Dave knew this wasn't the reason.

"He ain't Dad." Dave shakes his head and an awkward silent settles and Bro turns back to the TV, pulling the beer to his lips again.

Dave takes his as a cue to abscond the fuck out of there. "Kiddo, there's beer in the fridge is you want it."

"A'ight." That's when he finally does run up his stairs two at a time.

John's face is pale, his mouth slightly open. He only speaks when the door's closed and a spot in middle of all the shit on Dave's floor is cleared. "Sorry. Um. Nice bedroom! It's a mess but you have some really cool things in here!"

Dave's shoulders loosen and he nods. "It's all chill. Don't touch my bed I have a pretty nice nest bundle there that took about four weeks to make and I don't want to start over. My computer is off limits, but my laptop is okay. Let's finish his shit now."

John grins and nods, sitting down across from Dave. "What did.. er.. Bro even mean by the beer, though?" Dave shrugs and zips open his backpack. "Oh my god. You totally drink it don't you??"

Dave glances up at John and smirks. "I dunno."

"Dave!" He pulls his palm up to his forehead. "That's illegal!"

Dave can't help the almost inaudible snort that escapes him. "Does any of the shit I do legal?"

John laughs and shakes his head, looking down at the papers. A moment passes of them just writing, and Dave starts to think that maybe John didn't hear him snort.

"By the way." John smiles and looks up. Oh god damn it. "I heard that snort."

 

John and Dave finish the project after a few hours, walking down stairs to play on the Xbox. Dave moves into the kitchen, looking under towels and puppets for some kind of food. "Why don't you look in the fridge you weirdo?" John rolls his eyes and moves to the fridge.

"Egbert, don't touch the fucking handle or else." Dave turns around and slowly approaches John, as if he might trigger something.

"Why?" John's fingers start to move closer to the door.

"Don't."

"I think I will." John's voice turned mocking, grin spreading onto his lips.

"John."

"Yup?"

"Don't."

John opens the fridge, Dave stopping time and pushing the two of them out of the line of fire. He begins time again and holds John as a pile of shitty swords topple onto where he once stood and would have likely been killed. John yells and finds himself in Dave's arms. His shoulders loosen and he pulls his face into Dave's chest, breathing heavily.

"Dude, it wasn't that scary, you know. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"I know."

And just like that Dave's thoughts are scattered. Dave smiles to himself despite his messy brain and slowly lets go. He pats John's shoulder and starts placing the swords back into the fridge. After he done so he yells over toward the living room, where he can barely hear noises from Black Ops from Bro playing. "Bro, order us a pizza?"

Dave waits and glances at John. "Sure, a'ight, what kind?"

"What kind of pizza you want, Egbert?" Dave says so in a quieter tone, turning all the way to John.

"Um.. I don't mind, I guess." John shrugs and smiles.

Dave turns his head away and yells. "Large pepperoni and breadsticks is chill."

"Alright."

Dave gestures with his head over to the hallway beside the stairs, leading to three more rooms. All John really knows about Dave's place is upstairs is the master bedroom, Dave's room, and a bathroom. He never thought what would be back down the hallway.

Dave leads him past another bathroom, turning into the first room to the right. He flips on the light. The room is filled with different instruments, an electronic keyboard, a drum set, turntables, and an electric guitar. A majority of the floor was covered in wires, things plugged into other things. 

"You play piano, yeah?" Dave turns the keyboard on, changing it to a different setting before tapping a few keys.

John looks around, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Woah dude.. Yeah. I do, but.. Do you play all these?"

Dave shrugs before nodding. "Yeah. C'mere." John moves to stand beside Dave, fingers already moving to the keys. "Play this tune for me," he gestures to the messily written sheet music, "I'm not so good at keyboard as I am turntables or guitar."

John squints at the music, fingers twitching slightly before he nods. "Alright!"

Dave closes the door and moves to his guitar, picking it up and tuning it slightly. "'Kay, go."

John starts pressing away at the keys, smiling at the nice sounds the tunes made. Dave waits a few beats in before starting to strum slowly at the guitar in his hands. John can hear the quiet words coming from Dave's lips, trying to keep them to himself. John can still catch a few words.

"Ravens hang in the pale sky, hoping, mourning, trying. They sing to be free, but still they go on, desiring, grieving, crying."

John's whole vision of the song turned black and sad, eyebrows furrowing as he ignores the rest of the song and focuses on the notes.

Dave sets down his guitar and nods. "That sounded cool to me, I guess. I need to get this better written out."

"That was depressing, Dave. Jesus." John watches Dave fiddle with the keyboard, only to realize his notes were recorded.

"What was? The tune's not all that much of a downer."

John sighs and nudges Dave with a shoulder. "The lyrics. Did you write them?"

"Oh. Yeah." Dave shrugs and sighs, leaving for a moment. John looks around awkwardly. Dave returns with two pizza boxes and a bag in his hands, gesturing up. "My room?"

John grins and nods, following him out of the room and upstairs to Dave's room. Pizza and cuddles sounded good to him. Even if he never admits it, Dave's always the one that hold the tightest, the one who needs the most warmth. John didn't mind. Dave was a good cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a shorter chapter.. but I love this story so much! Writing sprees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes over..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I'm working on something else for my friend. That'll make like, what, three long term writings? I need to start working on my Don't Think Back again. Ugh. Sorry about my inactivity on that.

Dave was bored. It was Saturday afternoon and John was busy. Dave pulls out his phone, pulling up a message to text Mike.

 

To: yo jackson you there  
From: yeah! what's up?  
To: you free today or no  
To: i mean im just sitting here all in my lonesome  
To: i could at least have my boyfriend in my lap  
To: itll lighten the day yknow  
From: Jesus, strider! sure, I'll come over. is your bro home though?  
To: yeah he just passed out on the couch though so i dont think hell be bothering us  
From: alright!  
From: see you in a few!

 

Dave sat back and sighed. He sat for a few minuets before getting up to answer the door. He took Mike in his arm and waved at his older sister who had dropped him off. She laughed and waved back, driving off.

Mike closed the door and smiled, leaning up to kiss Dave's cheek. He smiled with those dull brown eyes. He smiled with the smile, not a grin. Dave sighed, forgetting John because this is boyfriend time. Just him and his boyfriend. Who he still needs to break up with.

Dave brought Mike up to his room, sitting down on his bed. He needs to get this out. And he knew Mike was the only one who could help him with that.

 

Mike broke up with Dave after Dave had accidentally moaned out someone else's name. Dave doesn't like to think of exactly what name that was. It bothers him to no end. He got out of breaking up with him himself, though. Dave rubs his eyes as he forces himself not to let it slip into mind. John. He's coming over. That's what he needs to pay attention to.

Dave nearly jumped five feet in the air as he set a hand on you shoulder. "You alright, kiddo?"

He considers for a moment to say just no, just that he was alright, but Bro knows and he helps. "No, I don't think I am."

Bro frowns and sits next to him. "Alright, lemme hear it then." Dave stops time around him, eyes stinging with a threat and his heart aching with confusion.

Bro's oblivious to the time changes. Instead of being able to slow it and manipulate it, he's ineffective. Dave's powers really don't change Bro's life. "I really like this kid and my ex was the only one I could get all my sexual feeling out on but he dumped me for screwing up with names, so now I'm all weird because I'm thinking about the kid and I have no way of getting it out."

Bro nods, sighing as he shifts. "Alright. That doesn't sound like that's it?"

"And I think the kid would understand if I tell him 'bout my time shit, because he's really understanding like that, but if he doesn't not only can word get out but we might not be friends anymore and this kids the best thing ever and I can't loose him, Bro. I can't. Not him."

Bro's brows furrow and he nods. "I see. Well. Not yet with the time thing. And for your feelings, I think you shouldn't tell him. Not directly, at least. Ease up to it. Start getting closer to him. He'll fall for your ass, beg for your dick, and you'll have your prize."

Dave pauses, considers his idea, then nods. "Alright, Bro. Thanks." He wipes his eyes and the noises from outside begin to start again. He and Bro get just about this soft with each other at the most, and that's only when they know no one's around.  
Bro nods and lays back, and the two sit there for a moment before there's a knock on the door. Dave stands and saunters to the door, opening the door and stepping aside for John. He had a backpack over his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"Yo Egbert. You moving in?" Dave raises a brow over his shades and closes the door behind John.

John laughs and rolls his amazing blue eyes. "No, dumbass, you asked if I could stay the night and I said yeah! I also brought a few games to try."

Dave doesn't remember inviting John for a sleepover. He glances over to Bro, rolling his eyes as he saw a smirk. "A'ight whatever. My room or..?"

"Is the music room okay? It's nice and quiet in there." Dave can nearly feel Bro wiggle his eyebrows. "And I wanted to show you something on the piano."

"Alright, sure."

Dave walks with John down the hallway and into the music room. John moves over to the keyboard, turning it on and cracking his knuckles before setting them on the keys. He looks over to Dave and smiles. "Okay, listen."

Dave nods and sits down on his drum seat, holding back a smile threatening to creep onto his lip. John's fingers glide over the keys, his long amazing fingers forming a tune that was very familiar. "That my song?"

John smiles and nods, still continuing on the song. He changed notes, made it more complex, but the basic tune was still there. "Changed it a bit."

"No duh," Dave stands and watches his fingers. He hears the chorus play, his hand moving over John's, editing the notes just a little. "Little higher here, matches the lyrics." You notice the slightly over-friendly gesture brought a slight pink to John's cheeks. Score one Strider, Egbert zero.

"Alright." He nods and holds his tongue between his lips, finishing the music after a minuet or two.

"That was sick, bro. Nice job." Dave nods and pulls up his guitar. "Go through it again?"

They play the music over a few times, Dave mumbling lyrics and humming tunes. The music was nice and unique, though John never actually got to hear his lyrics. Dave's about to pass out around midnight, and John could tell by his constant rambles and deliriousness. John shoos him off to the bedroom and changes into his sleepwear, which wasn't much other than loose dark blue sweatpants and a lighter blue t-shirt with wispy designs on it.

Dave pulls himself onto the bed, grumbling about not being tired. He was wearing dark red plaid pajama pants that hung loosely around his waist, nothing on his top half. John takes a moment to take it all in.

Dave's chest was toned and freckled, scars making pale lines over his stomach and chest, and there would no doubt be more on his back. John had felt some of his muscles with his windy thing, but he knew Dave got tense when wind hit him. John liked seeing Dave's body move and constrict and work. John liked the way Dave was thin, but not lanky or awkward. He really loved the way blonde fuzz covered his chest and got thicker the lower down his abdomen.

He laid down next to him, pulling blankets on top of him to his shoulders. He wasn't surprised when Dave nearly fell asleep with his shades on and John had to pull both their eye ware off and set them aside. He wasn't surprised when Dave was complaining about it. But he was surprised when Dave pulled him close to his chest. He was surprised when Dave had his arms around John's body and his breath gently ruffling his hair.

John smiles and nuzzles into Dave's warm bare shoulder, pulling his own arms around him. "Dave?" His voice was only a whisper, his lips moving softly against Dave's shoulder.

"Mm?"

"You're really warm."

"Mm."

"Good night Dave."

"Night."

Dave mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'I love blues' or 'I shove you'. John blinked in confusion before mentally shrugging and holding Dave closer. It didn't matter. This was nice and he could easily get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh. Poopish chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a longish chapter.. I was home sick today and I didn't post anything all weekend.. so.. yeah.

John opens his eyes to a darkish room that was unfamiliar, small glowing light sources lighting up the place just enough to make sure the place wasn't pitch black. He reaches for his glasses, sliding them on, then locating his phone. He checks the time before sitting up. Ten forty-two? John frowns. He was missing school!

"Finally awake? Jesus dicks, Egbert."

"Dave? Where are you?" John looks around, hands moving through the blankets. The voice was somewhere near him.

John feels a hand on his and he immediately calms down. "Right here. Stop flipping your shit."

"Why's it so dark in here?" John feels out the rest of Dave, fingers moving over to trace around his bare eyelids, his hand moving back down to rest on his shoulder. "I feel like I'm blind."

Dave stands, and after a moment the light is flicked on and the world around him his lit up to something more recognizable. Dave smirks at John with his stupid shade covered face. "Better?"

"How was it so dark?" John stumbled up from the nice and warm blanket pile and looked around, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "And why are we missing school?"

"Blackout shades and 'cause we can." Dave gestured over to his windows where dark black curtains covered his windows thoroughly. John slaps himself from not putting two and two together himself.

John rolls his eyes and stands up, following Dave down stairs and into the living room. Dave sprawls out onto the couch and John plops down on the floor by his hand. The doorbell rings once, and before Dave has time to even move, Bro's at the door and frowning at the visitor.

Dave sits up at seeing Bro's reaction and lowers his mouth next to John's ear. "Maybe you should head home, man."

John gives Dave an odd glance but nods. "Alright, Dave. I'll come by later to get my things?"

Dave nods and watches John leave out the front door, head down. Dave stands up and stands behind Bro, his gaze hardening into a glare at the visitor. 

"Bro? What's he doing here?" Dave starts to move further behind Bro, his older brother's arm pushing him back softly.

"Hey guys.. Um. Mom's not here right now, but." The older man, who was at least forty, was looking at the two Striders with a small smile on his lips. The darkish blonde hair sat on his head in the oddest way, and he was all together old and.. old. He looked old and tired and old.

"Get the hell away. How did you even find us?" Bro's tensing up. He's loosing his cool.

"It was easy, really. You two have a way of leaving your mark. You guys were in Texas for quite a few years, am I right?"

"Dave. Will you give us a second?" That was Dave's cue. Time slowed, and Bro's face turned red with anger. Here it comes. 

"WHO the living FUCK does HE THINK he is?! He can't just WALTZ ON IN and be like OH YEAH ITS ME IM GREAT AND YOU HAVE TO FUCKING KISS MY SHOES AND SUCK MY DAMN DICK. That's NOT a THING. The FUCKING MAN who SCREWED UP our FUCKING LIVES is HERE. He CAME HERE to MESS US UP AGAIN."

Bro's fists were clenched and he was getting red in the face. "Bro, calm the fuck down. This isn't worth our breath. Just calm your damn nerves and get rid of him somehow. I know you remember more about them then I do. I know that he wasn't great. I know. But you need to keep your cool and figure this out." At this point Dave's hands were on Bro's shoulders and his eyes on his older brother's.

Bro takes a moment to calm down and breathe again, arms going slack by his sides. "Right. Thanks li'l' man." The share a tender brofist then turn back to their father. Time begins it's gears again, time slowly ticking back to normal.

Dad blinks and tilts his head, as if he'd seen something odd. "Anyway." He shrugs it off and crosses his arms. "How are you two? Um. May I come in?"

"No." Dave and Bro had said it at the same time and didn't even share a glance.

He pauses and sighs. "Right. Well. It's nice to see you two again and hopefully we get to spend some time together? And.. I hope you know. I'm not the same. I'm different than I was."

"Whatever. And no, no quality time. That's not a thing. Get out of my fucking neighborhood you motherfucking dick farmer." 

Dave crosses his arms over his chest and purses his lips.

"Dave's right. You should go. Back to Whatever Hellhole Can Tolerate Dad Strider."

"It's called Australia."

"Get out of here." Bro closes the door and pauses, rubbing his eyes under his shades before walking off towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"A'ight." Dave curls up on the couch with his eyes crumpled closed, his hands still shaking. His childhood was not something he liked to remember.

 

John frowns at his screen. He clicks at the refresh button twice more then sighs. It's quite obvious Dave won't be logging on Pesterchum tonight. He clicks the button once more and pulls himself off the chair and plops onto his bed. He hoped Dave was okay. He had snuck a glance back to Dave's house, seeing him and his older brother talking to an older man at the door. Dave didn't look happy. At all.

John puts that out of his mind and looks down at his Liv Tyler bunny. He hugs it close and curls up by his pillow. "Hey Liv?" He sets the bunny in front of his face, talking in a hushed voice. He knew his dad wasn't home, but it still seems better to whisper. 

"Do you think Dave's okay? I mean, he looked really stressed out and so did his brother."

Liv stares at him and gives a questioning look.

"No, I don't know Bro as well as Dave," John snorts at Liv's face. "Yeah, Bro's his name, for real. And yeah. I know Dave really well."

Liv wiggles her eyebrows and John can feel heat reaching his cheeks. "No! Not like that! I don't-- I'm not--"

John's rabbit finishes his lie with a look.

"Okay. Maybe I am. Is it possible to just feel something for him? No one but him?"

Another look.

"Yeah. I thought not."

He hears the car door and he and Liv sigh at the same time. She gives him smile in her little bead eyes and John nods, pulling her back to his chest.

"You too. Thanks, Liv."

 

"I can't do this. I can't stand his face. I'm loosing my cool, Cal." Bro ran a hand through his hair and turned back to his friend's gaze. His arm dropped as he saw Cal's completely comforting gaze. "I know it's hard to understand without knowing.. You wouldn't tell anyone if I told you what happened, right?"

Cal shakes his head and sets his hands in his lap.

Bro sat down next to Cal and sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "My dad was.. Bad. Not like he murdered anyone, but he hurt me. He hurt us. He hurt Dave. I won't stand to see him lay a finger on Dave ever again. He.. like.. touched us? Not a lot. Just when he was intoxicated and couldn't get off with Mom."

Cal looked shocked but Bro shrugged it off. Cal sighed and scooted closer to Bro.

"Dave was too young to remember much of it. But I still have dreams of once when I got home from school I saw Dave all bruised up. I asked him who had done it and he said he wasn't allowed to tell anybody. His amazing red eyes were all filled with tears and he was flinching away from Dad all night. I convinced him to leave with me the next day. I had had enough, I was done. Seeing him now is.. a nightmare. I can't deal with him. Not now not ever."

Cal nods and lays against Bro. He understands the C Man always understands. He doesn't hold anything against Bro, either. Lil Cal was great.

 

Dave sighs and watches Pesterchum. He's set as offline, but he's definitely there. He watches John's chum handle. He gets close to tapping it several times, but he knows it'll change his status to online and he doesn't feel like talking to anyone other than John. John can help the sick feeling in his stomach go away. He always has made him feel better. He wishes he had ended up going to school.

He shakes his head.

No, it was good. If he had gone to school there would have been no way to help Bro calm his shit. 

Dave sighs and puts his phone into a sleep when he sees John log off. There goes his chance. He wishes he could just curl up into a ball and disappear into thin air. He liked the air, he decided. Lately it's been around him, supporting him, comforting him. Right now he can't feel it, the windows had been closed, but it was there. It was holding him.

He sighs and slides off his shades. He soon falls asleep, having set his shades on the coffee table beside him, his dreams filled with tainted memories that a five year old should never have experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a poop chapter. Sorry about the poop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw yeah buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay productive chapter!

Dave finally logged on. John jumped away at the sudden beep from headset. Dave hadn't been at school yesterday or today, let alone Pesterchum. John had fallen asleep in a pesterlog with a new friend from school. He talked a lot. As in a whole lot. Mostly in rants in full-on caps lock about some 'dickhole' who looked at him weird. He claimed his caps lock was broken so it made him talk only in caps, but John highly doubted it.

Right. Dave.

John waits a moment before clicking his chum handle, typing a quick message.

 

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:36--

EB: hey, dave? it's a bit late!

 

It took him a few moments to respond.

 

TG: yo egbert  
TG: do me a big favor?  
EB: uh, sure? it kind of depends on what it is, dude.  
TG: right well  
TG: do you mind if i stay the night with you  
TG: like just show up  
TG: do da do hop through the curiously open window all ninja like  
TG: curl up in your arms like a fucking cat  
EB: dave.  
TG: and you wake up and look out the window with the breeze gently blowing the curtains right  
TG: youll be all heart broken and knowing without actually knowing shit  
EB: dave.  
TG: what  
EB: of course you can come over, just quit rambling and promise me we're actually going to school this time!  
EB: wait, and how exactly are you coming? i can't come to pick you up.  
TG: leave your window open  
EB: haha, laughing my ass off, no really. how?  
TG: just leave your damn window open and drag me to school  
EB: fine, whatever. hope you have a latter! i live on a second story!  
TG: pft see you in five minuets  
EB: alright  
EB: :B

 

John smiles and sits back. He stairs at the red text for a while before he feels the tenseness in the air around him. He guesses it's Dave, almost unconsciously sending his comfort through the breeze. He feels the tenseness relax and.. that makes John smile. He moves over to his window and peers out of the glass, seeing the distinct figure of Dave. John opens the window from one inch to fully.

Dave looks up and nods. John can both visually and physically see Dave's shoulders slack, a calm look settle on his face as he see's John's smile that's somehow even softer than the wind. John switched on the light in his room, turning back to see Dave looking through the papers on his desk.

John jumped about five feet. And made a sound like a kicked chinchilla.

Dave turns to him and raises a brow. "Dude, chill."

"How.."

"Don't question it."

John blinked then switched his light back off. "Okay.." He crawled into his bed and papped beside him. "Come on, just come here. You look really stressed." Dave sighed before pulling off his jacket, which he wasn't wearing anything under, and sliding off his pants. John looks away when he feels heat rise to his cheeks. He feels a shiver go down his spine and slides down under his blankets. Dave crawls over him and lays down beside him, foreheads touching and their eyewear tapping with each breath.

John gives a slight giggle, taking off both and setting them aside. He was pulled back into Dave's arms, which he didn't object to, and cuddled to his chest. He pulls back just enough so he's not suffocated. "Something on your mind?"

Dave shakes his head and John lets it go. It's obvious something's off, but John knows it's better not to pry.

 

Dave almost convinced John to stay home from school again. Almost as in did. John acted totally sick when Dad came to wake him up for school while Dave hid behind the door. After his dad had gone downstairs Dave got back in bed with him, keeping John warm. After he was positive Dad had gone to work, Dave and John began to talk.

"I can't believe you made me lie."

"Dude, it was just a small white lie. Chill your ass."

John buries his face further into Dave. "I almost never lie to him!"

"Emphasis on almost." Dave holds John close, rubbing untold patterns into his back.

John sighed and arched his back slightly into the rubbing, smiling and sighing with content. "Shut up, Dave. Holy shit. This is amazing, where the heck do you even learn to do this?" Dave had moved both his hands in to massage John's back, rubbing out the knots.

"It's just a thing that I do. Do you want to do anything today other than act like a fucking cat?" John looks up to Dave and wishes he could see past the frames of those shades, wishes he could he something other than the dull outline of eyes, wishes he could just see those gorgeous bright eyes that he KNEW was there. He often thought how his eyes looked.. would they be green? Blue? Brown? No, not brown. Is brown eyes and blonde hair genetically possible?

Well, yeah. John rolls his eyes at himself for not realizing that Carrie Underwood and Jessica Simpson BOTH have brown eyes and blonde hair. But what if they bleached their hair?

He settled with the idea that Dave did NOT have brown eyes. He knew that brown eyes weren't as sensitive as Dave said his were. If he had bright blue eyes, not as dark and weird as John believed his own to be, than they would be pretty weak against the sun. 

He's brought back to the world by Dave pinching John's shoulder. "Ow! Frick, Dave, Jesus."

"You were zoning out."

"Were you saying something?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to walk and get some ice cream with me or something, then you start zoning the fuck out. No, Egbert. I'm joking. I was going on about the history of lamps. Lamps of many colours and shapes, lamps that give of a distinct light or pattern--"

"Dave, I get it. Jesus Christ. We can go get ice cream, but it's like. December. It's probably going to start snowing soon!"

"It's not that cold, and it's not December. It's only November. And fine, we can go get something else, since you're such a baby." Dave slides from the blankets, leaving John freezing nearly everywhere, and pulls his clothes on quickly. "You have a shirt I can borrow? I never actually brought one."

John nods and slides out of the blankets himself, moving over to his closet. He pulls out his favorite shirt, which was worn and loose and would probably fit Dave the best. It was a nice dark blue, a wispy design on the breast of it. It was the logo for Heir, his favorite brand. They made nice soft things that was like pajamas! Amazing!

"Yeah, here! Um. It's like my favorite shirt, so if you ruin it I'll murder you!" John said the threat in the same tone and smile, so it came across pretty damn scary. At least to John.

Dave rose a brow over his shades and snorted. He smirked a nice unusually soft smirk (Which John later realized was a SMILE. John had nearly died at the revelation.) as he pulled it over his head and smoothed out the fabric. John had tried not to look to closely but.. Dave looked ten times better in the shirt than John ever could. He was sure of it.

"What brand is this?" Dave looks down at it and flexes, which forced John to glance away, obviously liking the fabric. "It's like air. I like it."

"Well, it's supposed to be like air. The brand's heir."

"Air?"

"Yeah. Heir."

"Like breeze air?"

"No! Like the next in line. HHHeir." John over pronounces the H to get his word in Dave's brain.

"Oh. Check. Heir."

"Yeah. Heir feels air. Makes sense?"

"Yup. I think."

John giggles and picks out his own shirt for himself to change into, taking some jeans, too. He walks off to the bathroom to change quickly, feeling the usual odd shiver down his sides when he does. He walks back out to find a sweatshirt, a lighter blue than Dave's shirt, with the same wispy design. He really liked this brand. Dave pulls on his jacket he wore last night, a nice dark leather jacket, and nods.

"Ready?" John's got a bounce in his step, nearly enough to make him skip. Except he won't. Because that's gay. And he might not be able to physically do it.

John remembers his and Liv's discussion. He sighs. "Yup. Let's go?"

John nods and walks down the stairs and out the door, no where to minding the arm that's draped over his shoulder. He even leans into it, feeling his best friend around him and close to him is just as, if not better, great as the wind by his side. He likes the unknown feeling that comes with the breeze. He loves how he knows that he only ever uses the smallest fraction possible with breeze, knowing that there's so much more he could do with it.

He must be zoning out hard. The things around them move at an unusual speed, oddly slow. He looks up at Dave, almost seeing part of his iris, and everything begins to move again. John leans his head back onto Dave's side, feeling Dave's arms comfortingly tighten around his shoulders.

Dave and John walk around for a while, watching their breath rise in nearly invisible steam clouds, and the white clouds roll above them in a constant threat of rain. They walk into a McDonalds and sit down next to each other in a booth. They shiver and laugh until Dave finally decides to get some food.

 

"I can't believe you got me a kid's meal."

"I highly doubt you even ate it all."

"That's not the point!"

 

Dave and John take the long way back to his house, spending time just walking close, usually with Dave's arm over John's shoulder, and talking. After a moment or two's hesitation, John finally asks a question that's been on his mind for the whole day.

"Dave?"

"Yo."

"Is this just a bro date or a something else date?" John's voice is only a whisper, but when he stares up at Dave the whole outer world slows downs. Though he's quite certain it's his imagination.

Dave sighs ands glances around, turning to John once again. John reached out, slowly, slowly, setting his fingers on the side of Dave's sunglasses. The world completely stops around them. "I dunno."

"That's bullshit." John starts to gently pull off Dave's shades. He can see Dave's shoulders tense, his jaw setting the further his shades got from his face. "I think you know." His sunglasses were nearly completely off. "And, you know, I'm fine with it either way."

"Are you?" Dave raises and eyebrow that's more noticeable now that dark lenses weren't covering them. "Then I'm more then okay with this being a something else date."

John smiles and freezes when the aviators leave Dave's face all the way. His smile begins to fall as his world and everything is filled with the pure red, the pure feeling, of Dave's eyes. "Your eyes.." John can't help but lift his free hand to brush the side of Dave's face.

"I know." Dave doesn't seem happy, his eyes lowering and his head leaning softly toward John's fingers. "I don't like them, either."

"No, no! Dave, they're amazing.. They're beautiful. I like them. A lot." Dave's eyes flick up to meet John's.

"Don't just say that. Please. Anything but sugarcoat it."

John looked at Dave, his eyes blinking before shaking his head. "Your eyes are great. I'm not lying."

John leans in closer.

And Dave moves forward.

They meet a silent agreement in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was actually a pretty long chapter  
> woah


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't belive I cranked out another chapter tonight.. Kind of impressive.

Dave can feel his eyes closing. He's okay with that. Bro's out working, his friends are out doing whatever, he's home nearly asleep, and John's off being a derp. If he could take a nap, he'd be okay with that. Today has been horrible. He's cold as fuck and all bundled up in blankets, shivering his ass off like no body's business. He lets his eyelids fall, but the thoughts running through his head aren't anywhere near slow.

John.

That's what was in his mind right now.

John told Dave that they could only date if they didn't go to fast, if John didn't have to be face fucked all day, and if it didn't screw up their friendship. Dave agreed. He was in no real mood to propose to John anytime soon, and face fucking took some real stamina. He wasn't one to actually full on kiss unless he was in the mood, and he hasn't been in the mood for a while. And like hell he's letting John go, their friendship is a permanent thing.

Dave doesn't really realize he's nearly asleep before he hears the door quietly open. He acts asleep for the sake of surprise for who the intruder is. If it was Bro, he wouldn't care to be too quiet. A robber wouldn't try the knob in middle of the day, and Dad wouldn't just walk in.. Right? He sneaks a peak and his metaphorical load is lifted.

God, this is like the best thing right now.

He hears coats and shoes being taken off, sneaky quiet feet nearing him. Dave adds a soft snore for affect, evening his breathing to his usual steady one breath per one point zero six eight second pattern.

John laughs and slides Dave's shades off, opening his arms so he could crawl into them. "That was totally fake, oh my god."

Dave smirks and complies to John's mental request, wrapping his body around John. "No it wasn't, I'm asleep you dick."

"Mhm." John laughs and nuzzles into Dave's chest, his shivering dying down. "I can't believe how warm you are. It's like. Legendary. You also give amazing cuddles. And kisses."

"I've only kissed you like three times. And they were all chaste little pecks. And I totally don't cuddle. That's not a thing I do."

"Then what do you call this?" John laughs again and swears to himself that no one's ever going to smell like Dave. Not ever. Dave smelled like apples, due to his hair conditioner that was proven Dave uses, and musk, and warmth, and. Dave. He smells like Dave. "And I don't think I'll mind an actual kiss. It'd be sweet."

Dave pulls John up to be around the same hight as his own face, pulling up the blanket to their shoulders. "I was sleeping on you, for your information." Dave leans forward, stopping only a moment before meeting John's lips. "I'll show you a damn kiss, Egbert. Prepare to be taught."

Dave sets their mouths together slowly, moving their lips together. He prods John's mouth with his tongue, and after a mix of a squeak and a soft moan, Dave gained his entrance. He slid his tongue around, rolling on top of John and straddling him to make things easier, moving it to brush John's own tongue and his braces, their glasses clanking in the most uncomfortable way. John moans, and Dave was getting turned on by the noises.

John quickly pulls away his mouth, gasping and fumbling off both of their eye ware. He lays his head back again, nearly not having time to turn all the way back before Dave was back on his mouth. Dave moved his tongue harsher around, more violent against John's. John pulled away again, breath once again gone. "Too fast, too fast, too fast," John gasped when Dave bucked his hips down again. He couldn't help himself. He was kissing John's neck, licking it, nipping down his collar bone. "Dave, this, I can't."

"John," Dave was gasping breaths against John. He ground himself down on John's leg again, it only getting worse when John moaned. "Please. I need this."

John pulled away further. "I.. can't." He wiped his eyes and looked away.

Dave pulled away and panted, feeling his nether regions throb against his jeans. He nods. He can't do that to John. He slides off the couch from John, his face heating up, "give me a minuet."

Dave stumbles off to the bathroom, leaving John to curl up on himself in guilt.

He quickly deals with himself and cleans up before totally nonchalantly walking back to the couch.

Dave frowns down at John, who had obviously been crying, seeing him curled up under a blanket. "..Sorry, Egbert. Didn't mean to.. uh. Get worked up."

He peaks out, his eyes puffed and sniffling. "Don't say sorry. It's my fault. I couldn't help you.. I couldn't.. I'm sorry, Dave."

"No, dude, it's perfectly fine. I get it. You're still great." Dave offers a small smile and lifts John's chin to kiss his forehead lightly. "You shouldn't be sorry. I get a little, 'excited', easily sometimes. I blame it on my boyfriend being totally fucking sexy."

John smiles and loosens up, sliding into Dave's arms as he came down next to him again. "Fine, whatever. I totally heard you in the bathroom, by the way. I can really only say it was adorable."

Dave feels heat rise to his cheeks. He pretends not to notice. John brushes his thumb over Dave's cheeks and snorts. "Damn it, John. Is there a way you NOT make me feel so fucking weird?"

"Nope!"

"Shoot me."

And John fucking starts to make sound affects everyone can relate to the Beatles. "One and one and one is three. Got to be good lookin' 'cause he's so hard to see."

Dave chuckles. "Oh my god."

"Hehe."

 

Dave shuts his eyes as he plays mental images through his head. He chose one, opening his eyes and fixing it out on his paper with his mind's eye. He wasn't as great at this as he wished he could be, but he was okay. He got the basic shapes onto the paper, tuning out lessons and insults and comments. Lessons from teachers. Insults Mike had been trying to bug you with. Comments some smart ass had been making this whole time. So what if she knew that that wasn't legit? No one cared. Not even the teacher called on her because even he was tired of her shit.

Fucking LaLonde's, man.

He hadn't realized how far he had been immersed in his thoughts until he looked back to his drawing. He was already working on details. No, his hair was too long. His fucking left eye isn't that big, what the hell. He had finally finished drawing out the final detail of the figure's head before his mental buzzer went off. He began to pack up, and so did others when they saw him. 

They learned quickly. Dave's mental body's heart is slightly warmed.

The bell rings and Dave stands, walking out of the classroom toward the bus stop. School was shit. The ride was shit. But at least he and John rode the same bus. That was pretty great.

John walks up beside Dave and babbles about something, taking Dave's hand and entwining their fingers. Dave smiled to himself. This felt nice. This felt better then it had with Mike. He glances over at remembering his ex, locking eyes for a moment. 

During that moment, Dave had mouthed three words. 'Get over it'.

Mike scoffed and turned away, waiting for his bus with his nose up. Sucks for him. His bus was usually about seventy four point six nine zero two seconds late, so he would be waiting that much longer after the, what, eleven minuets and six point four three nine seconds (he's just guessing. Just kidding. He knows it's a fact and it takes no thinking what so ever to come to the conclusion.) they're forced to wait? Sucks to be him.

The bus is about to come into view, really only around a minuet and fifty four seconds, when a teacher prods Dave's shoulder. 

Dave turns to Mr. Torse and nods. "Yo?"

Mr. Torse smiles at him and smiles at John. "Hello, Mr. Strider. Mr. Egbert, do you mind if I borrow him for a moment?"

"Sure. We have to catch the bus, though." He pulls away his hand from Dave's and smiles his happy genuine smile, turning back to the road.

Dave steps away with his history teacher, sliding his hands into his pockets. "As you, and I'm quite sure everyone knows, you're quite well with time. We're having an activity tomorrow in class and I would like you to keep the time. You alright with that?"

"Yup. I'm fine with that." The bus should be in view by now. He needed to start walking.

"Also.. Thanks. For helping with the bullying. Thanks from all the teachers."

Dave nods, allowing a very light smile. "Happy to help, Mr. Torse."

He allowed him to go. Dave walked to stand back next to John, grabbing his backpack and pulling it onto his shoulder, and stepping onto the bus. John and Dave sat together in the back, not talking much but holding hands. They liked this. It was simple. Dave was left as the last one on the bus after John had gotten off, his head resting against the window as he watched the world pass by.

Life was simple. If he didn't think about it too hard. he left it at simple and great, not being a pessimist and thinking about then shit that would probably come back to the surface of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I got them plans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh heh fluffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS IN A CUTE MOOD SUE ME

Dave sat in the corner, watching the game being played from his perch. People would toss the ball, and whoever caught it had to give an answer within thirty seconds. Dave was in charge of time, closing his eyes and leaning back. He only had to say 'time' every thirty seconds, and that was easy enough.

People timed on their own to see if Dave was legit. He was. They shook their head and all Dave could really do was smirk. "How do you even do that?"

"Time." Dave turns to John, shrugging. "I've always with things like this."

"But you're down to like, the tenth of a second!"

"I can even do it while talking." Dave waggled his eyebrows.

John rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Okay, then keep talking and we'll see."

"I can put money on this." John shook his head.

"How much?" Dave had a brow raised above his shades.

Shrug. "Ten bucks."

"Hell yeah."

"Alright. Ten bucks to say you can't actually time shit while talking."

"I think I-- time --can." John frowned and looked over at a friend's stopwatch.

He pulls out his wallet from his backpack, sighing after he handed Dave the cash. "You're such an insufferable prick."

"Love you, too, babe."

John laughs and turns back to the class, only a slight amount of pink on his cheeks.

 

Dave and John stood up, and the moment (About three point two four six zero six seconds later, actually) they stepped onto the paved sidewalk on the way to John's place they join their hands together, entwining fingers, and bumping into one another every now and then. "So your dad won't be home all weekend?" Dave waited by John as he dug for his key.

"Nope, just us! Is.. that okay?"

Dave smirked and slid a hand into John's back pocket. John squeaked and blushed, but didn't protest. "Hell yeah."

John walked into the house, closing the door behind him with a foot. Dave pecked John's cheek as they moved to plop onto the couch.

His hand was still under John as they sat and watched Adventure Time, or the end of it, and it wasn't long before the show changed to something no where near as great as AT. But it'll do.

The TV blared in the background. "No, Rigby, that's not a good idea!"

Dave kept a straight face as he lightly squeezed John's ass. John slowly turned to Dave. "Did you just squeeze my ass?"

Dave nods. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh." Weird fucking conversations. John shrugged and laid against Dave, face nuzzling into his side as much as he could with his glasses and still actually see the TV. "Alright, then."

Dave snorts, leaning back against John. "You're such a dork." He pecks the top of John's head.

"I'm not a dork." John jabs him lightly. Dave pulls his hand from under John, it had began to fall asleep. Dave holds it around John, and soon he was asleep with John in his arms.

John moved slightly, moving so that he lay better on the couch in Dave's arms.

Dave had been awake. He was waiting for John to sleep. He wanted to see John-- see his body move, the muscles work, nothing in frozen time. He knew from experience John was a heavy sleeper. Dave pulled a quilt up to lay over their shoulders, his hands moving down to run his fingers over John's body. He was his boyfriend, he had the right to do it.

Despite the quilt for extra warmth, John's skin bristled against Dave's cold fingertips. His fingers ran over John's abdomen, sliding up John's shirt, watching John's face. It had stayed blank, but now there was a steady blush running over his cheeks ending to the tip of his ears.

Okay, so maybe not too much of a heavy sleeper.

Dave set a small kiss just below John's navel (is that a boner being encouraged?), while Dave began to slide the shirt off of John. "Will you take your shirt off for me?"

John blushed more but nodded, "sure," and slid off his shirt. He tossed it to the side and settled back down. 

"I'm not trying to seduce you, Egbert. Jesus." Dave smirked and raked his eyes over John's body. He took in every detail, remembered every moment John took a breath and his muscles moved.

"Will you.. Um." John shifted, covering his body slightly.

Dave nodded. "Sorry." He lays down again, sighing.

"No!" Dave turns to his with an eyebrow raised. "I mean. No, it's okay. I don't mind you looking at me.. I just. Wanted to look at you, too."

Dave smirks, though he feels a bit of heat rising to his cheeks. "Oh. Heh."

Dave moves to straddle John, sitting above his hips, feeling the cold poke at his pale skin as he slides off his long sleeve shirt.

John stares. "Woah." He looks Dave over, lingering where the V by his hips had been concealed by his jeans. He lifts his hand, hand moving up. He pauses before he makes contact. "Can I?"

Dave nods. "Yeah." He offers a small smile as he rubs the pad of his thumb over the bending of his muscles. Dave moved to perch his shades on top of his head. John visibly relaxed. He liked it when he could read Dave better. Dave pulled the quilt up to their hips to warm them up better.

The door opened. John currently had one hand on Dave's chest, thumb on his nipple, and the other down by his navel. Dave was holding himself upright with one arm, his other holding up John's head. They froze, not thinking to cover themselves. It looked like they were fucking. John was even still flushed.

The visitor froze, face turning red, there lips moving in words being thought out. They turned to leave, covering their eyes. "Um! This is awkward! Tell John I'll come by later!"

John turn his head and gives a grin. "Hey Jade! You alright?" He let his hands fall from Dave's body. Dave sits up straighter and pulls the quilt up around his shoulders. He's seen her around school, but never actually talked to her.

She glances back at the two. "You guys.. I thought you were doing something else!" She holds her chest and lets out a large breath, closing the door as she stepped all the way in.

"Um.. Dave? As much as I like seeing you from this angle, you're heavy and killing me. Besides, Jade's right, this is kind of inapro-pro." Dave slides off of him and sits up, John sitting against him. Dave pulls the quilt over their shoulders, entwining fingers under the cloth.

"Dave Strider." He inclines his head toward her.

"Jade Harley." She nods her head back. She gives him a look like she'll kill him if he touches John with her knowing. She probably would, too. She gives off a large big-sister vibe. Dave is glad he had enough forethought to pull the blanket up over them.

Dave pulls out a hand to slide his shades back up his face and fix his hair. In the surprise, his shades had fallen (thank fuck) onto his nose. John leaned against Dave, kissing Dave's chest. Jade visably tenses and Dave smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Jade. She purses her lips. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow Dave real quickly?" Dave snickers and squeezes John's hands before pulling it away, starting to pull out of the blanket.

John glances between his two friends, nodding after a moment. "Sure! But. You're tricks won't work on him. He's too quick. So Dave don't hurt her, she means well!"

Dave raises an eyebrow and he shrugs, leaning over to pick up a shirt. He pulls up his own, for it would be very cliché for him to take Dave's, and slides it over his head. Dave slides his own shirt on and follows Harley into, what Dave assumes to be, the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk, Jade. Guys! I'll be actually posting right from where I left. Weird, 'miright? I had to get this chapter out and posted.. I was getting anxious. Please leave a comment of what ship I should sail. Maybe short stories... But if I think I could actually take on personalities and shit I may do more than one chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLIDAYS YAY  
> Sorry. I'm in the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter..  
> Sort of.

Dave crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "You here to tell me what I can and can't do?"

She clenched her fists by her side, face getting red. "I know what you do for the school. I know you help kids from bullies. I know that. But you CAN'T pick up a random boy! John's really nice! I know you don't like him for anything other than his--"

Dave slaps Harley, hard expression on his face. She stares at him for a moment before swinging her own fist. He flashes to the side. She stares at him. "Maybe you should quit making assumptions about me just from seeing me to the side. I know John. Sure he's hot as hell, and it would be nice for him to fuck me senseless, but his personality is just as great. Even better."

"You guys haven't been in intercourse yet?" She blinks and both her eyebrows go up.

Dave facepalms. "Of COURSE not! The most that happened was me getting carried away and stopping when he TOLD ME TO."

"Oh." She stares at the ground, looking up at reaching out a hand. Dave flashsteps again, standing to the left. "Would you quit that? I get it, you can, but let me just fricking check something." Dave sighs and pulls down the collar of his own shirt.

"See? No hickeys."

Jade rolls her eyes. "Not that. Your eyes. Let me see?"

Dave shakes his head. "No can do." He lets his collar go and turns to leave.

"Red, right?"

Dave stops, turning back to her. "No. Why would you even think that?"

"My grandpa.. He. You can.. manipulate time, right? Your older brother is Dirk Strider and you have red eyes. His are orange and you can manipulate time at your will."

Dave's heart starts beating quicker. He runs forward and grabs her by her neck, shoving her against the wall. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" He pulls a small shitty knife, that he keeps against his shin just incase of whatever reason, and holds it against the skin of her neck. "Give me one good reason not to fucking murder you right the fuck now."

She coughs and weezes, fingers forcing Dave's hand to loosen the grip. "Dave.. Calm down.. I'm not against you!" She moves a hand and pushes Dave off without actually touching him. She catches her breath. "My god! You didn't have to flip out!"

"How.." That was probably the first time Dave had actually asked that himself.

"I can manipulate space, you dummy." She holds out a hand. "I'm not against you. We both have these things, more than both of us actually, and it's really cool! I'm looking for more. There's supposed to be a kid our age who can manipulate air! And another who can manipulate light! It's cool. You're not alone, okay? Now that I know who you are, I trust you more.. Sorry. About earlier. You think we can be friends..?"

Dave blinks before taking her hand. "Don't fucking throw me across the room. I don't know about these other kids, but if you swear your not against me, fine. Whatever. You ain't my bro, but we're on somewhat good terms." Dave brushes himself off and shoves her toward the door. "We should get back out to Egbert. And my Bro's name is literally Bro, not Dick. As much as it should be."

 

The days rolled by. Soon enough it was Thanksgiving break, Dave and Bro invited to spend the holiday with the Egberts. Dave liked the idea. They had brought some gallon of apple cider, famous Strider cider, and waited at the door. Bro wasn't all the way up to having to socialize, especially with Dadbert, but he'd do it for Dave. Because this was kind of a great moment.

Dave tapped the doorbell, welcomed by a nice blast of food-smelling breeze and a laughing boy hugging him tightly. Dave smiled a soft smile and hugged him back, pecking his forehead. "Hey babe, need to breathe. Breathing is nice."

John grinned and loosened his hug, pecking Dave's chin. He made a face and moved his hand up to cup Dave's chin. "You shaved, didn't you?"

"My god, is it that noticeable? Just wanted to look better. Jegus." Dave frowned and rubbed a hand over his own face.

"No, Dave, I like it. It's nice."

"Dork." Dave smirked and John snorted.

Bro had gone inside, talking to adults. "Nerd."

"Dweeb."

"Will you guys get in the house, it's cold outside and your letting all the warm air out." Dave looks up to the voice. It was one vaguely he recognized, and he had sort of forgotten people were here as well. John flushed, probably remembering the same thing, and places himself under Dave's right arm. "You two are awfully cute, by the way."

Dave rolled his eyes at Rose, shutting the door with a foot. "I don't even know why you're here, LaLonde."

"Dave! You're here!" Dave turns to Jade and sighs exaggeratedly.

"Is everyone here??" Dave threw his arms up for affect.

"Rose and Jade are my friends, Dave. Shoosh. Also, I'm related to both of them in some weird way. Dad's hitting it off with Rose's mom, and Jade's my half cousin. Her grandpa's in the kitchen with all the other adults and my sort of sister." John pulls Dave down onto the couch and waves the girls over. "So now we're going to play a game."

 

The four played Cards Against Humanity for a while, also, at the same time, playing Monopoly and Truth or Dare. It was hard to do it, to keep thoughts and cards straight, but it ended in lots of laughs. Dave ended up with his shades off, hair in as many braids possible and nails painted a dark purple, making out with John. John had his glasses upside down, shirt tied around his neck in a cape, and face flushed. The hardest dare for the two was easily making out in front of the girls, but they did it. Dave pulled his mouth way, panting and turning back to Rose and Jade, who were laughing and shaking their heads. The bastards had only been choosing truth, so they were perfectly okay.

John takes a deep breath and sits up, leaning back against Dave. "There, LaLonde. Happy? Two boys who are totally not homo being forced against each other in a brutal game of T or D."

"I specifically remember you asking for the 'D'. I apologize you didn't get quite what you wanted, but it looked like you enjoyed it." Rose was greeted with a bird Dave had given her.

"Okay, Dave, Monopoly's your move, Truth or Dare's your move, and CAH is John's turn."

They played another round of each game before Dadbert called everyone over for dinner. Dave andJohn ran off to the bathroom to clean themselves up as much as possible, giving each other a small chaste kiss before sitting at the table. Most of the seats had been taken, so they sat across from each other. That was better then opposite side of the table, though, Dave thought.

The food was great. John was better. About half way through the meal Dave had began playing 'footsies' with John. John's face had turned a deep red, occasionally glancing up at Dave. Dave was eating dinner like nothing was happening. Rose and Jade giggled. Jane frowned and concentrated harder on her food. MomLonde looked up and smiled, taking a sip of her drink. Bro looked up, too, smirking at Dave. Grandpa Harley began laughing, Dadbert pursing his lips trying to hide his laugh.

"Dave, I will kill you. Everyone sees this. Stop it." John kicked Dave.

Dave looked up and looked around. "Sees what?"

Bro snorted and looked down at his plate again. MomLonde rolled her eyes at the girls' louder giggles, Grandpa Harley and Dadbert chuckling before going back to their food.

Jade pipes in. "Dave, we all see you two being adorable! Don't even try to hide it. We know." She wiggles her eyebrows and Dave smirks.

"Egbert'll just have to live with it."

 

The rest of the night was just as great. Most of everybody went home, Jane taking the night in the guest room and Dave in John's room. Dave swears all they did was make out.

Dave woke up, light seeping through the window and giving Dave a headache. He pulls his shades from the bedside table, sliding them onto his face. John was nuzzled into his side, breath quiet into the fabric of the bed and warm against Dave's skin.

Dave had gotten used to less sleep, making it able to spend more time with John.

He slides out of the bed, nudging John's shoulder softly. "'M gunna take a shower. You wanna come with me?" John blinks his eyes open, slight pink tinging his cheeks. "It's a'ight. Don't feel pressured to do somethin' like that r'now."

"Dave, your accent is showing. Sure, a shower sounds nice."

Dave smiles and pulls John out of the bed, the two slowly making their way to the bathroom. "It happens, Egbert. Live with it."

Dave starts the water and closes the bathroom door, locking it and pulling off his boxers, setting his sunglasses near the sink. Dave turns to John, kissing his cheek. "If you still wanna back out, it's fine with me."

"No, I should at least do this for you." John smiles. He was blushing, his eyes darting down a few times.

Dave shrugs. "I'm not forcing you, dude." He tests the water, giving John the chance to change.

"I know." John pulls off his briefs, glasses, and shirt, blushing more and standing behind Dave.

Dave steps in, the water plastering the blonde hair to his head and turning a shade darker. John takes a deep breath. This was the most sexual contact he was going to have aside from the first time they made out. He steps in and his shoulders relax by the heat and Dave's arms that had surrounded him. "Calm down. I won't do anything to you, promise. Aside from, you know, maybe kissing you. But nothing that involves the beauty down south."

If John could possibly blush more, he would have. "Alright."

They laugh as they wash each other, their bodies slick as they hugged and kissed, the water making everything warm and steamy. It soon began to get cold, Dave pulling away from John's mouth just to finish rinsing both their hair.

Dave pulled them both out and rubbed his hair damp. He slid the towel over the rest of him to get the stray droplets off, rubbing John's head lovingly with the same towel. "God damn it, Dave, I can do it by myself."

"No, I don't think you can." Dave pecks John's lips and he rolls his eyes, taking the towel from Dave.

"No, I think I can." Dave snorts and slides on his red plaid boxers and shades again, unlocking the door.

"I'm gunna go get some breakfast, babe." He smiles, an actual normal genuine smile, and slips out to the hallway. He decides to just hang out in his boxers, walking down the stairs. Jane steps in his way, hands on her hips.

Dave raises an eyebrow. "I don't like you." Jane expression hardens as Dave snorts.

"That's not blunt at all." Dave pushes past her and moves into the kitchen. He takes a cupcake that was cooling, taking a bite as stands in front of the fridge, contemplating whether or not to open it.

Jane steps in front of him again. "I'm not going to stand around while my little brother gets hurt!"

"That makes two of us." Dave pushes her aside and opens the fridge, thinking that there was going to be a fuckload of swords fall onto him. His shoulders relax as he starts rummaging through for something to eat.

After he pulled out a half full jug of AJ (he's always an optimist when it comes to his AJ), he turned back to Jane. "I don't get it." She shook her head and looked at Dave. "What do you mean, 'That makes two of us'?"

"John's not only my boyfriend, but my bro. He's like. Victoria and I'm David Beckham. Or I'm Cameron and he's Trisha Poe. Our friendship is little Casey. No one can live without her and she ties us together."

She blinks again. "You've seen the movie?"

"Studied it."

"Why?"

"So I could relate to John more. And because it's ironic." Dave shrugs and finishes off the apple juice.

She nods, sighing. "Fine. Break his heart and you die, but I'll accept this."

 

The few weeks they got back in school didn't last long. They soon got back into the break and Dave coming over for Christmas. He came a few days earlier than the actual day, spending time with the Egberts. He had gotten John something. Of course.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, when Dave decided today would be a good day for private gift giving. "Babe, I got you a present."

"Really?" John looks up from the Xbox and pauses the game. He looks actually clueless.

Dave nods. "Yeah. Dadbert helped me hide it so you wouldn't see it."

"Why'd you get me something?"

"Because you're my fucking boyfriend and that's a thing. Lemme go get it." Dave stands and John grins, sneaking off to his bedroom. Dave goes back into the living room, setting the large tank down on the table.

John returns after a moment or two. He sets a good sized box on the table and looks at Dave with wide eyes. "This is mine?"

"Take the sheet off the damn thing."

John grins and nods, pulling the sheet off that had covered it. It was a cage with a small little yellow salamander in it. "Dave, oh my god!"

"Her name's Casey."

"Dave, this is amazing!" John jumped up and hugged Dave, kissing him before giggling and looking into the tank. He opens the top of the tank and slides a hand in. The salamander crawls onto his hand and shoots her tongue out, the blue lump of muscle sticking to his hand. "She's so cute!"

"She's our adopted child."

John gives Dave a serious (but obviously fake) disapproving look. "We're not supposed to have kids at this age, Dave."

"Damn it. I think it's too late for an abortion, though." Dave smacks his ass with a hand and he doesn't even blush. Making progress.

"Oh no! Dave, what have we gotten ourselves into!"

"It's your fault!"

"It's YOUR fault!"

"You're the female in this relationship, it's all your fault!" Dave throws up his arms and John laughs, moving his hand back into the tank and allowed Casey back onto the log she was sitting on.

"Dave, I'm so not. Anyway, thanks for making my present look like crap. Here." John pouts and hands Dave the box. 

It had been wrapped in a bright pink wrapping paper, with glittery pink crowns and a fancy font saying 'princess'. Dave snorts. "I taught you so well." John beams and Dave smiles, careful not to rip the paper. He pulled out the pile of ninja stars shaped as the suits of cards. He looked at them over and over again. "How do you even manage to do this?"

"It took a while, but they're pretty cool!"

"Hell yeah they are, oh my god. Bro'll be so jealous." Dave kisses John and sets the ninja stars back into the box.

John sits next to him, grinning and leaning his head against Dave. "I have something else for you, but that's for a later date." He snickered at an inaudible pun.

"I can't fucking wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised how long this chapter actually took me. It didn't turn out how long I actually wanted it to, but that's a'ight. By the way! The drawing of Davesprite, Dad Strider, and Casey will come in later! MWAHAHA.

"Dave, it's your turn for a present!"

"Didn't I go last time?"

"Dave, I unwrapped my present last time. Your boyfriend," Rose snickers. For some reason she can't handle that fact. "Is quite right."

"Fine, whatever. Babe, hand me Bro's gift. Time to unleash the puppet ass."

"David, watch your language."

"Sorry, Dadbert." Dave pulls the poorly wrapped smuppet over, sliding off the wrapping. It was a smuppet shaped plastic container. "It's a plastic container shaped like a smuppet." He fiddles with it, after a moment turning to look up at Bro. "Bro. The smuppet container.. it was a RUSE!" Dave smirked at his awesome connection to SBAHJ. He opens it, looking down at the contents. He pulls the shades out of the case and raises a brow. Bro steps over and takes the shades. He tapped a small button, two glowing trademarks of Apple lighting up on the lens. "What the hell?"

"iShades, kid. Made 'em myself with help of Apple Co." He smirks and Dave stares.

"No fucking way."

"Way. They owe me, so they promised not to send the actual software out for 'nother few years."

Dave slides his current shades off, his eyes closed, and slides his iShades on. "Holy shit, Bro. This is so great. You.. Fucking downloaded Whale Trail. This is the best."

 

Dave walks into John's bedroom after his final goodbyes and goodnights. He steps into the room quietly, not to wake John, and starts to strip himself. Once all his clothes, other than his briefs, were discarded to the corner, Dave slid into the warm blankets next to John.

"Hey," John pulled his arms around Dave's neck, lips on his chin.

Dave pulled the other closer. "Fuck, did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been up."

"You alright?"

"Mhm." John kissed down Dave's neck, rolling so he straddled Dave's stomach.

Dave blinked, setting his hands on John's hips. "You don't have to do this for me. As much as I love you and your ass, don't feel obligated to--"

Dave was cut off by soft lips moving against his own. They pulled away, breathing hot breaths against Dave's mouth. "Shut up, I want to. We've been together long enough to move to the next step, be quiet and let me do this."

"Stop if you need to."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Your ass will hurt."

"Good."

Needless to say Dave had a great night.

Dave nudged John awake. "Babe, wake up. It's fucking snowing and we need to do some totally ironic shit like right the fuck now."

John opened his eyes, blinking up at Dave's shades ones (the light glow of an apple just barely noticeable) and groaning. 

"Dave, let me sleep."

"What if.. Hm. Heh heh. Sweetheart?" Dave pulls off his shades and bats his eyes. He sticks out his lip and made it quiver. "Please?"

John sighs. "But baby, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away.." Dave rolls his eyes and stands, walking and picking up some clothes. He was wearing John's underwear, and he seemed perfectly okay with that. 'Chill', if you must.

John groaned again. "But baby it's cold outside."

"This morning has been,"

"Been hoping you'd go to sleep."

"A piece of shit."

"I'll hold your hands if you shut up."

"MomLonde will start to.. slurry." He shrugs at his attempt to add to this sick parody.

"Dave, what's your hurry?"

"Dadbert will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to my snores roar."

"So really, I'd better scurry."

"Dave, quit being in such a hurry."

"Maybe just a half an hour more."

"Yup. Now get your ass in the bed."

"Nope, I'm ditching you."

"Dave, come on."

"Babe, I'm going."

"Fine. I'm coming with you."

John scoots out of the bed. He stands and gasps, the immediate pain surprising him. Dave quickly came to support him, giving a wicked smirk. "Sorry 'bout your ass." His smirk falters, his shoulder tensing.

"Dave, it's fine. It was great. It just.. was my first time. With a guy."

"Sorry."

"Dave, shut up."

Dave nods and helps John into some clothes, purposely switching their shirts. He picked John up, giving him a ride on his back, walking out to the living room. John held tight to Dave, humming the tune to the song they were singing. "Aw! You babies are 'dorbs. All of the 'dorbs. You took 'm an nommed 'm and rubbed 'm all 'ver your booties. Bodies." Roxy giggled and raised her glass to the two, grinning as she fixed her speech.

"John. I'm assuming Dave affected your walking capabilities with nightly activities?"

John lowered his mouth to Dave's ear. "Code red. Mission abort. Load last saved data. Enemy has noticed the ruse. This mission is a suicide call."

"Hell yeah, that's what happened." Dave smirked as John grumbled, hiding his face against Dave's shoulder. "Did he make much noise?"

"It was simply an educated question. I had little to no evidence to suggest such an idea, but I remain correct."

Dave blinked. "Yup. Totally got that. 'Cause that's English For Dummies One-O'-One right there."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It was a guess. I had nothing to make me ask of it, but I'm right."

"That's more understandable."

Dave nodded and moved into the kitchen, getting MomLonde to stick some toast into both his and John's mouth. He was in a good mood. John had convinced Dave to sit in front of the fire with him and cuddle under a blanket, like they did in the movies. 

Dave agreed for irony's sake. 

Dave loved this.

Dave loved John. 

His life couldn't get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose knows all.  
> *LaLondes are still at the house because Dadbert is a snazzy dude who just made a winning move on Roxy.  
> That will come in. LATER.  
> Time to type.  
> And I'm sorry. For those of you who might have possibly read 'Don't Think Back', I feel as if Whale Trail is the most ironic game Dave could actually find enjoyment in playing. Makes Bro so proud.


	12. ~

Hey. I haven't posted in a while, and, well, this isn't a post. I decided to post this as a chapter. Things came up and, as you've already seen, I haven't posted for a while. I can't tell at this point how much longer I'll be absent, but it won't be just a few more days. If you are one of my readers, stay strong! That was the bad news. I do, actually have good news. I found a way to type stories when I'm not on my computer, and I'll be writing whenever I can. I'll have a bunch of 'nuggets', or one chapter little things, like I'll have done, or I'll have longer stories out.

Until It's Known has a plot and I AM WORKING ON IT. I have been writing, if its only a sentence a day. I got this guys. I'm makin this hapen.

So once I get back to my normal routine I'll delete this chapter thing and pretend it never happened. Sound chill? Hope so.

Kudos, keep hope, don't let them tridents hurt you, spread them words, four-thirteen, Homestuck, I'll try to be back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> so many numbers


End file.
